Shiera Sanders (New Earth)
; unnamed aunt | Universe = Earth-Two; New Earth | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Female | Height = 5'4" | Weight = 114 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown, Red | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Former Princess | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Gardner Fox; Dennis Neville | First = Flash Comics #1 | Quotation = Chin up, and keep 'em flying! | Speaker = Hawkgirl | QuoteSource = All-Star Comics Vol 1 8 | HistoryText = Shiera Sanders, the Golden Age Hawkgirl, was the wife of Carter Hall, the Golden Age Hawkman. She was also a member of the All-Star Squadron and a close associate of the Justice Society of America. Centuries ago, Chay-Ara and her lover Prince Khufu were killed by Hath-Set with a knife forged from an alien metal called the nth metal. The properties of the metal and the strength of the duo's love created a bond between them, causing them to be reborn multiple times throughout the centuries. In the early 20th century, Chay-Ara was reborn as Shiera Sanders. She was kidnapped by Dr. Anton Hastor (a reincarnation of Hath-Set) but subsequently rescued by Hawkman (her reborn lover Khufu). Shiera became the hero's frequent ally and love interest. Eventually, she was granted a costume of her own and a belt of gravity-defying nth metal and joined him at his side as Hawkgirl. The Hawks were members of the All-Star Squadron, and while Hawkman was a member of the Justice Society of America, Hawkgirl was not, only assisting the group on occasion. Eventually, Carter and Shiera married and they later had one son, Hector Hall. In more recent times, both Shiera and Carter (who aged at a far slower rate than normal humans due to exposure to an unknown type of radiation in 1942) both came out of retirement and joined the Justice League of America as well as serving on occasion with the Justice Society, which had likewise returned to active duty. Shiera died when she was merged with Carter and Katar Hol to form a new Hawkman version, a "hawk god" creature, during the events of Zero Hour. Brightest Day In the wake of Nekron's assault on all life, Shiera was one of a small group of people to be resurrected by the light of the White Lantern Power Battery. Carter and Shiera followed Hath-Set, who has collected the bones from all of their past bodies, and created from them a portal to Hawkworld. While there, Shiera is kidnap by Hath-Set's minions and, told by the Entity to stop Hath-Set from killing Carter, because if he dies one time more, he does not undergo the cycle of resurrection again. Shiera is attacked in Hawkworld's dungeon by Hath-Set's queen, and the queen reveals to Shiera that she is her mother. | Powers = * : The Nth metal knife which murdered Hawkgirl in her original incarnation as Chay-Ara had an unusual effect upon her soul and that of her lover Khufu (Hawkman). The pair are locked in a seemingly endless cycle of death and rebirth throughout the centuries. While not a superhuman power per se, this propensity for reincarnation has allowed Hawkgirl to cheat death and return to active duty in her current incarnation. | Abilities = * * * : She was nurse in U.S. Navy during the World War II. * : She can speak with birds. | Weaknesses = * : Hawkgirl occasionally experiences flashes of déjà vu from her past lives. These can often be disorienting, and can also prove distracting in the midst of battle. * : Every time she is born again she must wander the earth till she meets again with her eternal soul mate. But as soon as they form a deep bond, they are destined to be murdered again and the cycle continues. | Equipment = * ** ** ** ** ** ** | Transportation = * | Weapons = * Hawkgirl's Dart Gun * Archaic Weaponry | Notes = | Trivia = * Though Shiera originally had brown hair, it is sometimes shown as red. | Wikipedia = Hawkgirl | Links = * Hawkgirl at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe }} Category:Chay-Ara Reincarnates Category:Adventurers